


Nursemaid

by Moit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Common Cold, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what Stiles may have thought, Derek didn’t hate how fragile humans were, nor was he annoyed by their delicate structures.</p><p>Or</p><p>Stiles is sick, and Derek just wants to take care of him. Utter fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nursemaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I don't really explain it, but my headcanon for this fic is that Stiles is about 19, in college, and living with Derek. *thumbs up*
> 
> Majour thanks, as always, to my faithful beta, [Naemi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/naemi). 
> 
> And I'm dedicating this to a very special lady. I miss you, love. <3

Despite what Stiles may have thought, Derek didn’t hate how fragile humans were, nor was he annoyed by their delicate structures. He didn’t see Stiles as weak or lesser. What Derek hated was that he could only take so much pain, and it was impossible to share his superior immune system without turning someone. If anything, Derek saw his inability to help his human boyfriend as one of his own shortcomings. But he was also never in short supply of guilt. 

Presently, Stiles was on the couch watching Netflix and surrounded by an army of tissues, cough drops, Nyquil, ginger ale, crackers, and soup. Derek had pretty much bought out the flu and cold aisle at Walgreen’s to ease Stiles’ discomfort. Every cough or sniffle set Derek on edge.

“How are you feeling?” he asked for what must have been the third time in an hour.

“No better than ten minutes ago,” Stiles replied, the sound of his voice altered by congestion. He managed to give Derek a half-smile. “I’ll be fine in a few days, trust me. I just need to let this thing run its course.”

Derek huffed and sat back in the recliner. “I just feel so useless.”

“You want to help me?” Stiles rummaged through one of the plastic shopping bags and pulled out a jar of Vick’s vaporub. “Put some of that on my chest.” Derek raised an eyebrow as Stiles unbuttoned his flannel top. “I’ll do it myself, if you don’t want to.”

“No, no.” Derek was out of his chair in an instant, but as soon as he unscrewed the cap, he regretted his decision. “Oh, my God, that stinks,” he said, holding the jar as far away as possible and turning his head the other direction.

“That’s why it works. Can you handle it?”

Gritting his teeth, Derek dipped two fingers into the goop. He wiped it off on Stiles’ chest and began to rub it in with big sweeping movements of his palms.

Stiles made a noise of pleasure. “That feels so good.”

“Yeah?” Derek asked, grinning slightly. It was nice to know he _could_ help Stiles feel better. “This stuff is making my hands tingle.”

“Well, it feels like it’s poking a thousand little holes in my chest so I can breathe. Could you do my neck, too?” Stiles lifted his chin, and although Derek knew his boyfriend meant nothing by the movement, it still caused his wolf to stir pleasantly inside him. This time, he wasn’t even bothered when he dipped his fingers in the Vick’s again. His only concern was rubbing as much of the stuff into Stiles’ skin as possible.

When every necessary inch was covered, Derek stood up to go wash his hands. He returned to find Stiles watching him with baleful eyes. “What?” he asked, smoothing back Stiles’ bangs which were usually held up with gel.

“Lie with me for a bit, since you can’t get sick.”

Derek didn’t need any better invitation than that. He climbed on the couch, arranging himself behind Stiles with their fingers laced together over the teenager’s belly. Even the cloying smell of eucalyptus didn’t bother Derek with the heat of Stiles in his arms. “What are we watching?”

“Teen Mom 2,” Stiles replied with glee.

Derek just snuggled closer. Anything to make Stiles feel better.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, come [play with me on Tumblr](http://moitmiller.tumblr.com). I'm getting up the gumption to solicit for prompts.


End file.
